Użytkownik:Arma3000
''($) I Don't Care, I Love It. ($) '''Cześć jestem Nikola a to jest mój profil.' Tutaj pisze o sobie i o tym jak gram w The Sims 3. Poznacie nie tylko mnie, ale też moich ulubionych Simów. Na moim blogu możecie także przeczytać różne notki, Chętnie pomogę w różnych sytuacjach i dam jakąś radę dotyczącą The Sims 3. PS To, że nie jestem ADMINISTRATOREM Simspedii to nie znaczy, że nie mogę pomagać. ''Arsenał * The Sims 2 * The Sims 2 Nintendo DS (NDS) * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 3 Wymarzone Podróże * The Sims 3 Kariera * The Sims 3 Pokolenia * The Sims 3 Po zmroku * The Sims 3 Zwierzaki * The Sims 3 Zostań Gwiazdą * The Sims 3 Nie z Tego Świata * The Sims 3 Cztery Pory Roku * The Sims 3 Miejskie Życie * The Sims 3 Impreza w Plenerze * SimCity 4 Miasta * Sunset Valley * Riverview * Hidden Springs - Edycja Złota * Moonlight Falls * Starlight Shores * Champs Les Sims * Al Simhara * Shang Simla * Dziwnowo (''Strangetown) * Werona (Veronaville) * Miłowo (Pleasantville) ''Chciałabym mieć '' * Sunlit Tides (Słoneczne Wybrzeże) - Edycja Złota * Oaza Szczęścia - Edycja Złota * Lunar Lakes (Księżycowe Jeziora) * The Sims 3: Studenckie Życie Laptop w którym procesor i karta graficzna chodzą normalnie i nie trzeba ciągle chodzić do fachowca. Auto w The Sims 3 marki Chevrolet Orlando (o tak można ściągać Bugi do gry). Zmienić nazwę użytkownika na KittyBeMurder. Mam fajny awatar? ''Simowie Których Lubię: * Renee Littler - Na niej wzoruję swoją ulubioną Simkę * Mortimer Ćwir - Mąż mojej ukochanej Simki i tatusiek ich dzieci * Stella Martinez - Mój ukochany fanon, żona Mortimera i mamusia ich dzieci, jest wzorowana Renee Littler * Pani Zadecka - Chce mi się śmiać od zdjęć, po opisy. * Lotta Kolano - Ciekawi mnie ta sprawa z nią. Simowie których nie darzę ,,Simpatią" * Bella Ćwir - Jest numerem 1. z Simów których nienawidzę * Kasandra Ćwir - Hybryda dziecka i dorosłego * Beau Andrews - Może by tak zabrał swój tłusty zadzior z kanapy i poprawił swój Image, na ulicy * Xander Clavell - To samo co w przypadku Beau, tyle, że nie jest taki tłusty. * Aleksander Ćwir - Nie Lubię, bo Nie Lubię. Moje Cechy * Złośliwa - Nawet za bardzo. * Ambitna - Zasłużyłam na tę 5. * Komputerowiec - W kwestiach gier... Tak nawet bardzo. * Miłośnik Motoryzacji - Znam się na niektórych markach samochodowych. * Gorąca Głowa - I to nawet nie tylko wtedy gdy mam gorączke. Tylko mnie nie wkurzaj. * Artystka - Nie nazwałabym się wielkim talentem artystycznym, ale fajnie szkicuje ołowkiem. * Wirtuoz - Nie umiem grać na instrumentach ale śpiewać umiem... Chyba... Czego Słucham '''Nie jestem typem człowieka który zamyka się w jednym gatunku, może to dlatego bo nie umiem odróżniać gatunku od gatunku. To moje ulubione piosenki.' * PSY- Gangnam Style * Margaret - Thank you very much * Icona POP - I love it * THE WOLNATION - Not your fault (Wersja Simowa - Simlish) * Bakstreet Boys - Everybody * I'm so lucky lucky * Mohombi feat. Dj. Assad - Addicted * Ke$ha - Die Young * Adele - Rolling in the deep * Adele - Fire in rain (nie pamiętam tytułu za bardzo) * Adele - Someone like you * Ross Lynch - Illusion (Bo słyszałam połowę na Disney Channel, i jest OKI ale nie chcę słuchać do końca) ''Co Oglądam '''Mam swoje ulubiony filmy to są moje ulubione ( Są też animowane czyli takie bajkowate ):' * Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra (Śmieszny film polecam) * Och, Życie (albo Ach, Życie) (To samo co w poprzednim filmie) * Potwory i Spółka 1 (Śmieszne) * Nowe Szaty Króla (Śmieszne) Oraz Seriale, także moje bardziej lubiane (Też animowane i kreskówki no i komediowe grane przez ludzi) kolejność to nic, nie ma znaczenia. : * Austin i Ally (Lubię tym bardziej bo nie puszczają nowego sezonu) * Spongebob Squarepants (Fajne odzywki) * Jessie (Fajne) * Taniec Rządzi (od czasu do czasu) (jest OK) ''Wkład wkład Jak sam napis mówi, tutaj są edycje które popełniłam. Zapewniam, że kiedyś będzie ich więcej. Złota Lista :AsiaAsiaJa (bo mi pomogła) :Sandy97 ( Pomogła mi z wieżą ) :Honorowe miejsce to jednak '''EA'. :Życie to symulacja, a my to Simowie. :Mamy swoje potrzeby... ''Zainteresowania Interesuje się historią, mitologią i sztuką są to moje ulubione zajęcia, czasami czytam sobie o tym trochę w internecie. Znam ortografie i j. angielski. Umiem pisać własne powieści i wiersze, chociaż nie umiem układać rymów. No i oczywiście Simologią. Sama tworzę ich historię, geologię, rozwijam ich kariery. Sprawiam, że się rodzą, dorastają, mają najlepsze oceny w szkole, odchodzą od rodziców, maja rodzinę i umierają. Niektórzy mają wspaniałe życie, a innych marnuje. Moja Galeria :Nikola K. czli krócej Jathumb|Dom wybudowany przez Chrillsims3, mam go z giełdy wymiany.thumb|Dom który zbudowałamthumb|Fajna Minathumb|Ta mina też jest fajna''